Seam tape has traditionally been used to finish fabric edges in order to prevent the thread used in the seam from ripping and/or to prevent fraying of the edge. Seam tape has also been used to reinforce fabric seams in order to prevent water from leaking through the seams. Whether used to finish fabric edges or to reinforce fabric seams, traditional seam tape generally has an interior face and an exterior face that are substantially co-planar with respect to each other. As well, traditional seam tape has typically been as light as possible, and hence provides little structural reinforcement to the fabric edges or fabric seams for which it is being used.